


not thinking of you

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: Song Inspir. Poems [1]
Category: The Royal
Genre: Love Poems, Prose Poem, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: i'm trying not to think of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last year  
> inspired by this song!!  
> Song: Not Thinking Of You (The Royal)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUFhHGhwCsE

_i say, “forget.”_

_they say, “scotch.”_

 

in a different world,

surely, i wouldn't remember-

look away

(not thinking of you)

 

in a different world,

surely, i wouldn't remember-

stop it

(not thinking of you)

 

but in a different world,

surely, i wouldn't trace your name-

on my skin,

over and over

until it leaves scratches

(not thinking of you)

 

i woke up this morning,

no memory of the previous night-

only your name-

over and over again

( _will there ever be a day i don't think of you?_ )

 


End file.
